


Long Lost

by XBossX



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Carmella is AJ's bff, Crying, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Falling In Love, Feelings, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Mutual Pining, Top Roman Reigns, complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBossX/pseuds/XBossX
Summary: They didn't know what they were, their relationship was rocky, if you can even call it that, they were just fucking, nothing else, just hooking up, friends with benefits. Maybe..
Relationships: Roman Reigns/A.J. Styles
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. What Are You To Me?

Roman Reigns, AJ could think of a lot of words to describe that man. 

Sexy.

Smart.

Funny.

Athletic.

Charismatic.

And hot as all hell.

AJ was hooked from day one.

And he had a wife, he had kids that he loved very much, but when he took one look at that man, he knew he had to have him, and nothing was going to stop that from happening.

So he would make the occasional flirt, complimenting him here and there, but he would also try to tease him as much as possible, working out near him, having his shirt off all the time, jutting out his ass when he walked by, and by what he saw, Roman wasn't that interested.

But what he didn't know was that he had caught Roman's attention in a big way.

One day they were just talking, about what they wanted to do in the future, after WWE, Roman was planning on going to Hollywood and AJ was planning to retire.

"Yeah, after my contract is up, I'm done." AJ lamented, hating what retirement might feel like, being in the ring was his home, from NJPW, to TNA, ROH, and now in the WWE.

Roman nodded, he was strung across a couch, his long muscular arms stretched out beside him.

They were at Smackdown, the Thunderdome, just a few hours before the show began, Roman had just made his triumphant return to WWE at SummerSlam 2020, and AJ was pretty damn impressed.

"Naw man I totally get it, gotta spend time with the kids and all." Roman looked into his eyes, and it was at that very moment he knew that he felt something.

AJ got up and sat beside him, AJ was shirtless, and he usually did it to try to get Roman's attention, but this time it was totally unintentional.

He wss looking for Jeff to go over some of their lines before the show went live, but he found an alone Roman Reigns instead.

"Yeah, but I just, can't imagine my life without being in that ring, its my life, Roman." AJ looked away as tears started welling up, leaving the ring was going to be so hard.

Roman leaned up and tilted AJ's face toward him, and Roman took in his beautiful features. The swollen blue ocean eyes, the pink plump lips, and of course, his silly soft brown locks that framed his face perfectly.

AJ smiled and wiped his eyes. "Sorry for being such a damn crybaby." AJ chuckled.

Roman shook his head. "Don't be sorry man, its all a fear we have, I'm scared too, but we know that day has to come."

"Roman, we're ready for you." A backstage employee and a whole camera crew came busting threw the door, spoiling the moment they just had.

Roman instantly sat up, clearing his throat. 

"Yeah Roman, I'll uh, see ya later." AJ forced a smile and left just as Jey Uso walked in.

~Later

"Yeah, I actually just watched that match back, it was incredible." AJ whisper-talked on the phone with none other than his Bullet Club brethren Finn Balor.

A knock made AJ turn around, and it was the Tribal Chief himself.

"Hey, yeah I'll call you back." AJ said into the phone before hanging up.

"Hey Roman, what's up?" AJ sat down at his couch, mirroring the position Roman was in just hours before.

"I just finished up this sentence with Jey, I'm like a whole new person now." Roman sighed and sat down next to him.

"Wow, that must be great, since you've been a face for a while." AJ smiled and brushed some hair out of his face.

"Yeah, but I don't really know if I'm getting the hang of it yet." Roman shakes his head.

"Hmm, maybe I can help." AJ's accent comes on thick and deep, and it immediately catches Roman's attention as he looks at him.

"Really?" 

"Yeah." AJ moves closer, inwardly taking a breath, he plants himself firm on Roman's lap.

"Hey, hey.." Roman flinches and his eyes widen, and he moves his hands so he doesn't touch AJ.

"I'm not-" 

"Shh." AJ put his finger to Roman's lips, damn he loved sitting in his lap, and he could feel everything Roman had down there.

"I've played a heel before, maybe I could teach you some of the things I know?" AJ trailed a finger down Roman's chest, licking his lips.

"AJ.. I'm not gay. I have a wife, and so do you!" AJ scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Oh please Roman, I know you've messed around with Seth before, and don't even try to deny it." AJ bit his lip, and put his hands on Roman's shoulders.

Roman's mouth hung open in disbelief, he couldn't say anything else in that moment. What he and Seth had was special, but at the end of the day, Seth chose the Universal Title over him.

AJ smirked, he had Roman caught and he knew it.

"To be a convincing heel, you have to really make the crowd feel it." AJ teasingly reached under Roman's shirt, parting his lips at the feel of Roman's hard muscles, and pinched his nipple, Roman hissing at the feeling.

"Next you have to play to them, show off as much as possible." 

AJ leaned forward so his lips were next to Roman's ear. "I've always been better than you, Roman Reigns, I own you. If I told you to get down on your knees you would do it."

Then Roman lost it, he bring AJ's face towards his and just when the were about to kiss, Roman stopped.

In one swift movement, AJ's back was against the couch and Roman hovered over him, AJ biting his lip at the look in Roman's intense eyes.

"This what you want?" Roman whispered huskily, making AJ shiver in anticipation.

AJ nodded, leaning forward so that his lips were close to Roman's, Roman just looked down at him, the intense look in those eyes could make anyone shudder.

Roman's eyes drifted down to AJ's lips, he wasn't exactly in his right mind, seeing as he drunk a little too much.

"Roman, Smackdown is starting in a few minutes and we need yo-" A backstage crew member entered the room, stopping midway through the sentence as he saw the position Roman and AJ were in.

Roman instantly jumped away, smoothing his tank top and clearing his throat as if the current situation was not awkward.

AJ looked over, clearly hurt by Roman's actions, but it didn't show on his face.

"Um, am I interrupting something here?" The crew member said, confusion etched on his face.

"Uh, no. I was just leaving." Roman got up without even a backwards glance toward AJ left the room along with the crew member.


	2. Hate Me

AJ watched on the titantron backstage as Roman and Paul made their way to the ring to cut a promo, he still couldn't believe it, the person that he cared about the most was with the person he disliked the most.

Everyone knew how AJ felt about Paul, and AJ certainly did not keep quiet about it, making his feelings quite clear on his twitch.

Roman was mesmerizing, his presence, his aura, his intensity, it made him shiver just thinking about it.

"Because this is MY island. This is MY WWE." AJ was practically drooling at the sight of Roman so focused, so driven.

"Hey AJ!" AJ was startled out of his thoughts as one of his best friends in the WWE Carmella came over and playfully punched his arm.

"Heh, hey Mella, they still working that mystery girl angle?" AJ laughed lightly as he rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, its been a bit of a work in progress." Carmella says, then turns her attention to what AJ was looking at prior.

She smiles knowingly then turns back to AJ. "So, you pretty into him?" 

"What? No, I'm not- I.." AJ stutters, desperately looking for a way out.

"Oh come on, last I heard you and Wendy are going through a dry spell-" 

"Shh! Keep your voice down." AJ moves closer and hisses.

"Sorry, but you know its true, and I've seen the looks you give him." Mella winks and AJ sighs, sometimes he wishes it was simpler.

"OK, maybe its true, but still, how do I confess my feelings for him, I don't want to be rejected."

"I think you should just go for it, if he rejects you at least you know you tried." Mella shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." AJ sighed and Mella patted his shoulder.

Then Roman came into the gorilla with Paul Hey man, making AJ tense up instantly.

Roman passed him, not even really noticing him at all, and gave Vince a hug, while he presumably whispered praises to him.

AJ sighed and left the room, he had a match in a bit, and there was no time to waste.

~~~

Roman kissed the Universal title as he put it down on the bench, who knows, it could be the last time he ever gets to hold it, seeing as Clash Of Champions was just a few weeks away.

He took off his shirt, running his fingers over his tight abs, he didn't mean to brag, but he was pretty sexy.

He was in a good position in the WWE, his family was happy and healthy, and he was the world champion, things couldn't get better.

Except, he felt something wasn't right, something was off... AJ.

He hadn't talked to him in a week, honestly he forgot about the whole locker room incident, the hurtful look on AJ's face etched into his mind.

It seemed like perfect timing as the person on his mind walked right into the locker room.

AJ immediately stopped and stared at him, his breath hitching as he realized Roman was shirtless.

"Oh, um hey." AJ said awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey AJ." Roman said, and suddenly the air in the room turned thick, AJ felt like he couldn't breath as he and Roman sat in awkward silence.

"Well um, I'm gonna get ready, I have a match." AJ cleared his throat, going over to his bag and getting his ring gear, Roman looked at him as he started to change.

"AJ, can we talk?" Roman stood up behind him, and AJ could feel his eyes on him.

AJ sighed. "Roman, I really don't have anytime for this." 

Roman took a step closer. "Please, it will only take a minute." 

AJ really didn't want to do this, but something about Roman saying the word please made him reconsider.

AJ turned, staring into those pleading chocolate eyes.

"Talk."

Roman exhaled and swallowed, he didn't know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened last week. I just panicked and I freaked out when we were caught."

AJ scoffed. "Caught? Caught doing what?!" 

Roman opened his mouth as if he were about to answer, but nothing came out.

"That's exactly what I thought." AJ turned, he was done with this.

"I don't know what this is, but I'm not willing to give up." Roman blurred out, stopping AJ in his tracks.

"I just want you to know that." Roman stepped closer, AJ shuddering as he felt his breath on his hair.

"And even if you hate me, at least give me a chance, give us a chance." Roman put his hands on AJ's shoulders, turning him around.

AJ's blue eyes stared up at him, now it was AJ's turn to be speechless.

Roman cupped his chin, and AJ swore he saw Roman look down at his lips.

"Rome I-" 

"Shh. I understand." Roman brushed some stray strands out of AJ's face, and suddenly AJ's face became hot.

AJ reached forward to grab onto Roman's hand, he never wanted this to end, the warmth he felt from Roman's body was intoxicating.

"I-I have to get ready." AJ stammered feeling flustered under Roman's intense gaze.

Roman nodded and moved his hands, AJ was shocked at how disappointed he felt at the loss.

He walked over to the bench he was sitting on moments ago, grabbing his Universal title and putting it over his shoulder. 

"If you want this, just tell me." Roman winked at AJ before he walked out in all his shirtless glory.

AJ had to lean on the wall to still his shaky legs, what the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter! But I thought this would be enough to fit in, leave kudos and comment for more!


	3. Pure Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will AJ cope with Romans resting words? Will Roman finally tie the knot with AJ?

The words Roman spoke to him were still reverberating in his mind.

_I don't know what this, but I'm not willing to give up._

The phrase confused AJ just as much as it made him angry, it angered him, he hated that Roman had an insurmountable control over him that no one else had, including his wife.

His wife. AJ loved his wife, more than anybody in the world, but he couldn't explain the connection him and Roman had, it was almost like they'd known each other forever, when they hadn't.

He was thinking so much he didn't even touch his food, which was getting cold in front of him.

He looked up as Carmella sat down in front of him with her food.

"Ooh boy, I cannot believe some of the people in this building." She said exasperated as she took off her face mask.

"Whaddya mean?" 

She looked at him, she looked stunning, still rocking the white blonde hair.

"Some people are pissed about the draft, some people want to move, some people don't, but at the end of the day, it's not up to them, manaement decides, and people are angry about it."

AJ just nods, picking at his food.

"I just don't see what the big deal is, ya know?" She said as she popped a piece of shrimp in her mouth.

"I guess I get where they're coming from, rumor has it, I'm being forced to go to RAW." 

Carmella abruptly stops eating, dropping her fork at looking at him with wide eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding?" 

"Language." AJ chides.

She just rolls her eyes. "AJ, they can't do that, you fit so well on Smackdown." 

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice, apparently my issues with Paul is the main reason." AJ sighs.

"Oh that's such a load, you two can squash it like adults, WWE are just being babies." Carmella shakes her head and continues eating.

"Well I mean-"

AJ's interrupted as someone bumps into his back, he quickly turns and is very surprised to see Seth Rollins glaring at him.

"Ugh, why are you everywhere?" Seth snides, his face pinched and very mean looking.

"Funny, I outta say the same thing about you." AJ glares back.

"Keep it moving, Rollins." Carmella growls, capturing the attention of most of the people in catering.

Seth looks around. "Take a picture It lasts longer!" 

People quickly divert their eyes as Seth leaves one more lingering glare for Carmella and AJ to digest before he makes his way over to his table.

"What the hell is he doing here?" AJ whispers over to Carmella, still angry.

"I heard he's doing a segment for RAW or some shit, if he knows what's good for him, he'll mind his own damn business." She threatens, looking down at her food.

Carmella hated Seth more than anybody, long story short, Seth found some "Inappropriate" photos of Carmella and leaked them, ever since then, Carmella wanted to rip his throat out.

"Believe me, the feelings mutual." AJ shook his head, his appetite suddenly lost.

"I'm gonna throw this out, I've lost my will to eat." Carmella nods, too enamored with something on her phone.

As AJ dumped his food, he saw something that caught his attention, and that was a very blunt Seth Rollins eye fucking Roman Reigns.

The sight made his stomach turn, something told AJ that Seth was here to do a little more than a segment for RAW.

AJ tore his eyes away from the scene, suddenly wanting to get away from everyone and everything.

* * *

"You're playing yourself Ro."

Roman sighed, the one person who he thought would have his best interest at heart, didn't.

"Dean, I would appreciate some support here!" Roman said, exasperated that his best friend didn't support his decisions, at the end of the day, him, Seth, and Dean would always be brothers, but brothers or not, nothing could compare to the hell that Seth put him through.

"Sorry, I think AJ's a great guy, but have you even talked to him that much? I mean you guys have only had like 2 matches!" 

"That doesn't even matte- You know what? I'm not gonna fight with you Dean, I know how you are, and I know how you operate." Roman spoke sternly into the phone.

Truthfully, him and Dean had fought in every single conversation they've had for a few weeks, Roman just didn't agree with Deans leaving, and to AEW?! Of all places? It confused Roman.

"Whatever, you're a grown man, you make your own decisions, and I can't change that. I mean, we all know how your _choices_ affect **other** people." Dean growled the words out, and Roman knew what he was talking about, he didn't even need a second thought.

"D-Don't you dare bring that up, you know how much I regret it." Roman spoke lowly, his voice frightening and serious.

Dean didn't speak for a while, neither did Roman, both trying to process the situation, there was a lot to think over, but both of them didn't want to hang up, yet, they knew that for sure.

Roman spoke first. "Look, clearly we both aren't over this, we definitely need to talk." Roman stated.

Dean coughed. "Yeah, we do. I don't know how we'll make time, but we need to, we really need to." 

Roman cleared his throat. "Dean I have to go, I have a segment for Smackdown in a bit."

"You usually do." Dean sounded more disappointed than sad, and at that moment, Roman knew that the emotional baggage needed to be bagged up.

With that Dean hung up, leaving Roman to look at the phone and wonder:

_**Will he ever forgive me?** _

**_Will we be able to move on?_ **

**_To restore our Friendship?_ **

**_Our brotherhood?_ **

**_Our family?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Sure busy! But I made sure to whip up a special New Years treat for Ya!
> 
> Happy New years!


	4. A tingling Sensation

Roman walked through the curtains, a smile sheathed onto his face, he was really enjoyed playing the "Tribal Chief" character, and it seemed that everyone else was too.

As he entered the Gorilla, AJ passed him, but Roman couldn't see his face.

Deep down Roman really wanted to corner AJ and question him, ever since he revealed his feelings for AJ, he'd felt some distance, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't have any effect on his performance.

"Great work out there Roman!" Shane yelled out to him, Roman just nodded and smiled in his direction.

Roman was really exhausted, he just wanted to get back to his Hotel Room, shower, and take a nice long slumber.

He was just on his way to do that, before someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room, he started to yell but a hand covered his mouth, it took him a few seconds to realize who kidnapped him.

Damn it.

"You miss me Ro? Cause I have missed you." 

The perpetrator himself was the one person he didn't want to interact with, the one person he was avoiding.

Roman screamed angrily into his hand, but it was muffled. "Aww, but Ro, we have so much catching up to do."

He smiled in his signature snarky way, making Roman glare in pure hatred.

Roman forced his hand away from his mouth, it wasn't much of a struggle, since Roman was stronger than he was, honestly, he was just tired.

"What the hell is wrong with you Seth?!" Roman growled, the look in his eye enough to make anybody frightened, well, not Seth of course.

Seth smiled. "Aw come on Ro, I'm just messing around, I missed you, and I know you've missed me." 

Roman glared deeper, Seth tried his best to look soft and innocent, but Roman wasn't going to fall for it, not this time.

"I haven't missed you, so buzz off." Roman turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he would've assumed it was Seth, but this hand felt different, it made him turn around.

"Happy to see me, Chief?" Deans blue eyes shined and his grin was toothy and wide.

Roman couldn't believe his eyes.

When?

How?

What the hell?

"Dean, what are you doing here? I thought our schedules weren't-" 

"I talked to Tony, and he understood, plus we don't have AEW til next Wednesday, so I thought I'd come see you." Dean moved closer, his eyes read mischief.

"But if Vince sees you-" 

"He hasn't, plus it was real easy to sneak in on the grounds of "If you tell anybody I'm here I'll kill you." So that was fun." Dean grinned, putting his arm around Seth.

Roman couldn't deny that he missed Dean, and it brought a tear to his eye to see his brothers together.

"I don't know what's going on, but this is not.." Roman gestured between Dean and Seth, not really sure how to react to the triangle he found himself in.

"Don't worry about it Ro, we'll take care of you." Seth put both of his hands on Romans shoulders, getting in his personal space, and instantly Roman thought of AJ, what this would do to him if he ever found out.

Roman moved back slightly, just enough to let Seths hands fall off of his shoulders.

"No, I already know where this is going, don't even think about it." Roman had to shut this whole sketchy situation down, and he intended to do that.

"Roman, what's wrong?" Dean asked, stroking Romans shoulder. Dean was definitely nervous, maybe him surprising Roman with his presence wasn't such a good idea.

"THIS! This is what's wrong, Dean!" Roman gestured between the three of them, his anger towards this love triangle was getting ready to shoot out from him.

"I can't do this, it's over between the three of us, it has been for years now, so whatever you guys were planning here, its not gonna work." Roman said to the two of them, not mincing words.

"Wait, you have it all wrong! We just wanted to talk to you, we weren't planning anything else, I swear!" Seth threw his hands up in surrender, smiling.

Roman narrowed his eyes at the both of them for a while, he really wished he could trust the both of them again, like old times, but this wasn't old times, and Roman stood by himself.

"Talk about what?" He said with a looming warning in his voice.

Dean and Seth looked at each other, like what they were about to say was gonna be bad. "Dean told me about you guys' phone conversation." Seth said with dread.

Roman felt like he had been punched in the gut. "W-What? Dean how could you do that?!" Roman felt as though he had been betrayed on some level, and Dean had crushed any amount of trust Roman ever had with him.

"Look, I was feeling pent up, and I drank a little, next thing I knew, I told him, I'm sorry." Dean tried to touch him but Roman moved sharply.

He laughed unnervingly. "You know what? I really can't believe you did this again, I thought I could trust you, but the first thing you do is run to him?!" 

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Dean said defensely. "Hey Roman, step off man." Seth said, stepping in front of Dean in his defense.

"Oh, ok, I get it, suddenly there's a problem with Roman right? The next thing you're gonna tell me is that you two are sleeping together?" 

"ROMAN! Stop! Just go!" Dean looked like he'd just been stabbed in the heart, and Roman sighed, he absolutely hated seeing Dean like that, and he knew right then and there that he had hurt him.

Roman turned without another word and slammed the door behind him, he already so upset by just being in the same room with the two people who had hurt him so badly in the past, and now he couldn't trust anybody.

* * *

AJ walked down the halls, sweaty and panting from his match, he just couldn't get over the thrill and adrenaline of wrestling, it fueled him.

He just about to enter his locker room when he saw a distressed Roman pacing, he seemed furious, but AJ really wanted to talk to him.

And his damn southern hospitality couldn't help but wonder, why is he so upset?

"Hey, you OK?" AJ said, approaching him from behind. He couldn't help but notice that his shoulders were very tense, boy he'd love to melt his fingers into the soft Samoan skin.

Roman flinched at AJ's voice, but quickly sighed once he realized it was him, he turned to face the shorter man, with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" AJ stepped closer, he had never seen the younger man like this, and it made AJ's heart pound in his chest.

Roman sighed. "I'm just dealing with a lot." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well do you wanna talk about it?" AJ cursed himself deeply, _of course he doesn't wanna talk about it!_

"I'd prefer not to, so how was your match with my cousin?" Roman asked, quickly changing the subject.

AJ chuckled. "He's a fighter, that's for sure, he really takes after you." Roman smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

They stared at each other for a minute, just drinking in the essence of being around one another. When Roman looked into AJ's eyes, he felt as though no one else existed, as if they were the only two people in the world.

As cheesy as that was, it was damn true.

"I should really go, I have to get on my bus, but if you ever need someone to vent to, I'm always here." AJ stroked Romans arm comfortably before taking off.

And Roman couldn't help but notice the tingling in his arm where AJ had just touched it.


	5. I feel Nothing

"I dunno Seth, I feel pretty bad about what went down." Dean sighed, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

"You have to let it go, Dean. I mean, He's clearly over us, well not us, but me." Seth climbed onto the bed with Dean.

"Well I'm still pissed off, he shouldn't have came at you like that." Dean spoke softly, stroking Seth's arm.

Seth looked down at Dean with such contempt, despite everything that has happened, he felt like he could trust anything with this man. "I know, but don't worry about it, he's probably still ashamed about-"

Dean cleared his throat abruptly, catching Seth's attention. "Dean, you know we all eventually have to talk about this at some point." Seth stared irritatingly down at Dean. 

Dean groaned and turned onto his stomach. "I know, but not now." Seth climbed on top of Dean's thighs, massaging his back. "I care about you Dean, that's why I'm concerned." 

Seth gets up to let Dean turn over before kissing him fiercely. "You know that right?" Seth murmurs between kisses. Dean nods and flips them over so that Seth is on the bottom.

"Now I'm gonna take care of you baby boy."

* * *

AJ sighs as Carmella plays with his hair, looking in the mirror at himself. "How's that?" Mella asks, beaming.

Truthfully, he looked like a diva from the 1980's, but he wanted to make her happy. "It looks great, Mella." AJ says, looking down as his thoughts cloud him.

"OK, what is wrong?" Leah asks, sitting down next to him. AJ sighs. "I don't know, with the whole brand split situation and my feelings for Roman, I just don't know where I stand with him right now, it's so hard to tell if he's interested or not." AJ let's out a stressed breath.

"OK, first of all, breath, it's not the end of the world, you just need to make a powerful impression on him before you get sent over to RAW, make him think about you and only you." Leah says, staring into his eyes.

Meanwhile, Seth stands outside the door, eavesdropping and glaring as he hears their conversation. _A powerful impression, huh? Well two can play at that game_. Seth thinks, turning and leaving.

"I think you should go talk to him." Leah smiles reassuringly at him and nodding. AJ huffs out a breath and nods, quickly hugging Leah and leaving to go find Roman.

* * *

Roman stood backstage, stretching and pumping himself up before he made his way out into the ThunderDome, Seth watching him from a safe distance, glaring as AJ made his way up to Roman, smiling and secretly flirting.

"Hey Ro." AJ says smiling." Roman turns to him and smiles that heavenly smile at him and AJ feels his knees go weak. "So is that my new nickname now or..?" 

"Maybe." AJ says, smirking mischievously. "So.. I guess you already heard about the brand split huh?" AJ asks, curious. "Yeah, but also, word on the street is that you're going to RAW." Roman says, his tone turning serious.

AJ sighed. "Yeah, I don't wanna go, but Vince insists." AJ looked down, hating the fact that he had to be away from this man for even a second. 

Roman lifts AJ's chin up with two of his fingers, staring dead into those gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, you know that right?" Roman whispered, low so only AJ could hear.

AJ nodded. "Y-Yeah." He said shakily, looking deep into those chocolate pools, he needed to have this man, and he needed to have him soon.

"I do need to go, but come find after the show yeah?" Roman smirks, lifting the Universal Title and winking at him before he leaves. As soon as Roman leaves his view, he sighs dreamily and smiles to himself.

🥴

* * *

Roman enters the Gorilla, completely fired up from the promo he'd just cut with his cousin, he was SUPER into this role, and he was loving being a heel so much, he never ever wanted to be a face ever again.

Of course, everyone in the back wore masks, it was always so frustrating that everyone had been affected by this virus, including his children, who he loved very much, and AJ, who was very important to Roman, but who has been distant, but Roman also knows that Seth has been backstage, and he has turned into such a manipulative weasel, Roman always had to have eyes in the back of his head when it came to him.

And he knows that Seth is also somewhat of a jealous girlfriend, and he was super overprotective over anyone Roman got close to, which made it hard to have a relationship.

When Roman got drafted to Smackdown in 2019, he finally thought that he had rid himself of this pest, and could actually connect with someone without Seth interrupting a date, or threatening a person.

But now, he's back.

And Roman's pissed.

* * *

"No! He's not grateful! He thinks that he can move on without me?! I'm not going to fucking have it, Dean!" Seth yells into his phone, absolutely heated at the exchange between Roman and AJ.

"Babe, I know you're mad, but you need to calm down. I'm sure this is just a one night stand." Dean says, his voice raspy and calm.

"No it isn't! He's not allowed to move on from me, he loves ME AND ME ONLY!" Seth yells and hangs up on Dean, so mad at the situation, at Roman, at that southern slut AJ, and everybody else, he's enraged, and nothing heals a broken heart quite like revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you want to see more!


End file.
